Numerous exercise devices are known, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,760 to Bobroff, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,038 to Maag, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,121 to Brooks, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,363 to Shi, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,010, to Geraci, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,833 to Trethewy, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,420 to Hayes, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,860 to Selnes, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,503, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,632 to Fuchs. None of these devices provide a variety of isometric exercises as a function of different locations of link attachment to a pivoted post.